


Investigation Interlude

by geniecat2



Series: The Mand'alor & The Detective [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cop Obi-Wan, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Jango Fett Needs a Hug, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Protective Jango Fett, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniecat2/pseuds/geniecat2
Summary: A small interlude for a possibly larger fic. Also I don't tend to be the best with summaries, so apologies.While investigating the attempted murder of Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, his son Jango Fett and leading detective on the case Obi-Wan Kenobi, take a break in the middle of following leads for a conversation or two.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett & Myles the Mandalorian, Jango Fett & Silas the Mandalorian, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Mand'alor & The Detective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Investigation Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet in a potentially larger fic I've had circling around my head for a couple months. I'm incredibly rusty when it comes to any kind of creative writing, fanfiction in particular. So patience is mighty appreciated while I get my feet under me once more. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've considered writing for this pairings, so please be patient if they seem out of character. 
> 
> All constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> *Edit 02/03/21: Now part of a series The Mand'alor & The Detective. Set sometime later in the new story When All Else Fails.

Sitting across from a man of Jango Fett’s presence and status would normally be enough to intimidate others. To be honest, Obi-Wan found herself feeling something between intimidation and respect for the man. However, while Jango cut an impressive figure even when sitting and had seen more fighting than many others, Obi-Wan had found herself raised and surrounded by similar individuals her entire life. 

Because of this, Obi-Wan simply strove to always approach the man from more of a place of respect rather than intimidation. This approach hadn’t seemed to hurt their interactions and Obi-Wan was optimistic they could become friends in the future...or most definitely under better circumstances.

Jango leaned his head back against the back of the couch he was currently residing on and let out a sigh that sounded as though it had been pulled from the deepest parts of himself. Obi-Wan felt her lips quirk in a smile of sympathy for the man. They had been looking over these reports from not only the civilian witnesses of the attack on Jaster Mereel, but also the ori’ramikaade that had been stationed around the leader of the Haat Mando’ade and current Mand’alor. 

After stretching and readjusting his sitting position into something more comfortable, Jango took a moment to look around the room and raise an eyebrow towards his companion. Obi-Wan shrugged back in answer to the unspoken inquiry of the time and if she had found anything during her own search. Letting out another sigh Jango slouched further into the couch and rubbed his face.

“They’re digging my grave.” Jango stated behind his hands in a tired voice.

Obi-Wan jolted at the statement from the tired man and narrowed her eyes in concern.

“You shouldn’t say such a thing!” She exclaimed in earnest. 

Jango huffed in sarcastic amusement before lowering his hands enough to look at Obi-Wan over his fingers. 

“Is it not true?” The man shook his head in frustration before throwing himself back into the couch.

Obi-Wan shook her head and sighed in response to Jango’s rhetorical question. They both knew that whoever had attempted a kill Jaster would be more focussed on finishing the job. Which was the whole reason for Jango insisting his best men, Myles and Silas, stay nearby his adopted father’s hospital room. 

However, it wasn’t wrong for Jango to suggest, quite accurately perhaps, that the killers would also begin targeting him in order to make a clean end to the line of succession for the Haat Mando’ade. Obi-Wan leaned back in her own seat and looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows of the room they were sitting in.

“Besides,” Jango continued, “whether it’s Kry’tsad or the New Mandalorian faction, they’ll have one hell of a time trying to get rid of me now.” 

He chuckled at the end of his statement and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but find herself agreeing with him. No matter who was behind the attack they would find it difficult to move on with their plans for the time being . With Obi-Wan herself almost constantly at Jango’s side throughout the day and his commandos surrounding him every other time of day, the acting Mand’alor was one of the most well-guarded people in the world right now.

‘However, Jaster Mereel was also in a similar situation and look what happened.’ Obi-Wan thought to herself worriedly. 

It was amazing how even given the circumstances and the period of time, Obi-Wan had to admit to herself she’d come to start caring for the man sitting across from her. From their conversations on everything from the case to anything in between, she would hate to see anything happen to Jango. His sharp wit and intelligence as well as his undying loyalty and love for his people, were only some of the reasons Obi-Wan found herself feeling so fond of the man. Regardless that she was required to work with him on the case, Obi-Wan knew she would do most anything within her power to ensure Jango and his buir received the justice they both deserved in this matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading this little thing and hopefully I can keep improving and start posting some more in the future. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you'd like to see more of this scenario play out with these two and other lovely cast that didn't get to make it into this drabble. :-)


End file.
